


Hidden Wings

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, and horns, like malificant, reader has massive wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were cursed as a baby with massive wings and horns. After your mother was killed, the Winchester brothers took you in - against the will of Dean. When Dean’s comments cut a little too deep, you run only to be calmed by Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Wings

**Author's Note:**

> I know Cas’ wings just can’t be seen on this plane or our senses are too dull, but for this, he can will them in and out of this plane. Just roll with me here.

You pressed yourself into the corner of the small bedroom, your wings wrapped around you. You heard your mother shouting in Latin. Apparently, it wasn’t enough as she was abruptly cut off. There was banging through out the house. It got louder and louder until it was right outside your door. Two men burst through the door, guns out which they quickly trained on you. You tried to get further away as the taller of the two lowered his gun. He slowly walked toward you.

 

“Dean,” He said softly. The other – Dean you guessed – reacted more cautiously, obviously wary of you. You shifted slightly as the taller man walked towards you. He slowly tucked his gun away.

 

“I’m Sam.” He said calmly. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Your gaze moved to the other man who rolled his eyes. Sam looked over his shoulder where you were looking.

 

“That’s my brother, Dean. He’s not going to hurt you, either.” You nervously moved your wings behind you and brushed a stray piece of hair behind your ear. You gathered every ounce of your courage.

 

“Where’s my mother?” You asked wincing as your voice cracked. Sam and Dean shared a significant look. Dread filled you.

 

“What’s your name?” Sam asked softly.

 

“Y/N.” You responded. His gaze dropped.

 

“Y/N, I’m so sorry, but you have to understand – your mother was killing people.” He said. You head dropped and the wheels in your head started turning. You didn’t have any other family – or at least if you did your mother had never mentioned. No one besides your mother even knew you existed.

 

“What am I going to do?” You whispered. You instinctively wrapped your wings around you.

 

“You’ll come with us.” Sam said. He stepped closer to you and held out a hand. You took it and he pulled you to your feet.

 

“We have a place, you’ll be safe there.” You saw Dean sizing you up carefully. You weren’t very big; your massive wings making you look even smaller. He could overtake you easily. Dean obviously didn’t want you coming with them, but he didn’t look like he was going to protest. Sam led you out of your house. You shifted uncomfortably when you saw at the car. You hated cars. It was hard enough being trapped in a house, but whenever your mom took you anywhere (usually under the cover of night) – you quickly determined that you despised cars. You quietly climbed into the back seat and they whisked you away. You found yourself leaning against the door and slowly drifting to sleep. You woke again with a jolt as Dean slammed the car door. You carefully climbed out and followed Sam into the underground building. He gave you a short tour of what he called “The Bunker.” Dean had disappeared while Sam showed you around. Sam left you in an empty bedroom where you curled up and tried to sleep.

 

Of course you were sad about your mother, but you were numb to everything. You had never felt truly loved by her, always like you were a burden. You were the reason she couldn’t do anything or go anywhere. You had always been completely dependent on her. You couldn’t go in public – massive wings and horns tended to attract attention. You had known she was a witch. That’s what had gotten you in that situation in the first place. When you were an infant, she had a fight with another witch – you never asked the details or anything. That witch got her revenge by cursing you with wings and horns to keep your mother tied to you. You weren’t surprised she had killed people either. She had never been a kind person. She took care of you, but she was never kind.

 

For a week, you crept around the Bunker. Sam, you were somewhat comfortable with. Dean, however, it felt like he resented you on principle. Although he ignored you completely, you could feel the hostility rolling off of him before he stormed out of the room. Sam would never explain why he hated you so much, which left you to eavesdropping. The brother’s were sitting in the library with you hiding just on the other side in the hallway.

 

“Why can’t you at least give her a chance?” You heard Sam ask. Dean scoffed.

 

“She’s a monster, Sam.” He said. You wrapped your wings around you tightly.

 

“We’re hunters.” Dean continued. “I don’t know why we’re protecting her, when we should be killing her!” Sam didn’t respond. You stepped out from behind the wall.

 

“So that’s it?” You asked. “You’re just going to kill me?” You saw Dean’s jaw clench and Sam sighed.

 

“News flash – I’m human. I’m not a monster; I’m a person. A witch cursed me when I was a baby. I haven’t hurt anyone in my life. And if you’re just going to kill me – well, I don’t have to stay here.” Before they could say anything, you crossed the room, ran up the metal stairs, and you were out the door before they realized what you were doing. You didn’t know where you were; you didn’t know where you were going, just that you needed away. The sun set as you were walking. You shivered and your wings stretched out before wrapping around you trapping in some heat. You eventually came to a clearing and you sat. You leaned back on your arms and stretched. You had always liked the sky and stars. The few times you were allowed outside, it was always at night. For the first time in a long while, you felt like you could breathe. You heard a flutter behind you and you turned around. A man had appeared behind you. Dressed in a suit and tan trench coat, you assumed he had been sent by your captures/saviors.

 

“Are you here to kill me?” You asked before turning back around. You picked at the grass absentmindedly.

 

“No, I just want to talk.” He came over to you and sat down. Silence fell between you as you both thought.

 

“I’m Castiel, by the way. Though, most people just call me Cas.” He said.

 

“Y/N,” you answered. He nodded knowingly.

 

“You can’t listen to what Dean says. He’s not himself right now.” You scoffed.

 

“He want’s to kill me.” You watched Cas gather his thoughts.

 

“He’s being affected by something called the “Mark of Cain.” It causes him a great deal of pain and fills him with anger. He’s not normally like this.” Cas reached out and ran a hand gently across the top of your wings. You jumped, but then leaned into the touch.

 

“You know angels - they’re very open with their wings in Heaven. Affection is often shown like this.” He said as he ran his fingers through your feathers.

 

“If your wings are anything like mine, they’re incredibly sensitive.” You turned to him.

 

“Your wings.” He nodded.

 

“I’m an angel of the Lord.” He said and offered you a smile.

 

“I tend to keep my wings hidden. Draws less attention, but I’m sure you know about that.” You nodded and looked down in your lap.

 

“Would you like to see?” He offered. You up looked at him and nodded shyly. You moved so you were facing each other sitting cross-legged, your knees touching. You gasped as his dark wings unfurled. You almost couldn’t see them in the darkness, but noticed several feathers falling. You reached out and picked up one of the feathers off the ground.

 

“May I?” You asked. Cas nodded. You sat up on your knees and scooted around to his back. You ran your hands across the top of his wings like he had done to you. You ran your hands across the burned feathers.

 

“Why are they singed?” You asked. He hesitated slightly.

 

“I fell from heaven. I rebelled and when I fell, I burned.” He explained quietly. You kept stroking his wings gently.

 

“We’re a lot alike.” You said softly. “We don’t really fit.” You moved back around to his front. His hand came up to your cheek.

 

“I think we fit together.” He said. You moved and sat in his lap straddling him, your legs on either side of his waist.

 

“You don’t belong with angels,” you leaned in close to him. “And I don’t belong with humans.” He reached up and pushed a stray piece of hair back from your face. Slowly, you leaned together until your lips were gently touching. His hands wrapped around your back and pulled you closer to him. His hands snuck up your back and settled between your wings and moved in small circles. His tongue snuck out and ran across your lips, begging for entrance, which you granted him. He explored your mouth before you broke away.

 

“You know, for an angel, you know how to kiss.” You said breathlessly. Cas laughed slightly and pushed his forehead to yours.

 

“Can we go back to the Bunker?” He asked.

 

“As long as we go back to a bedroom.” Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around you. With a rush of air, you were back in the Bunker and in what you figured was Cas’ room. You were still sitting in his lap, but you were both on a bed instead of the cold ground. You leaned back in to kiss him. His hands started sliding up under your shirt. He pulled away and looked at you confused.

 

“How do you… shirt?” He asked. You turned and showed him how you cut thin strips down the back of your shirt.

 

“Very carefully.” You explained. “Button up with holes cut out.” You turned back around and faced Cas. You fiddled with the bottom button.

 

“Would you like to do the honors?” You asked playfully. Cas’ blue eyes darkened. He slowly popped the buttons of your shirt on at a time. You held it closed and turned around. You felt his strong hands settle on your shoulders and help you gently shrug off the shirt. He pulled it gently along your wings until you were free. His fingers slid down your back. You shivered slightly as he traced between your wings.

 

“No bra?” He teased slightly.” You looked over your shoulder at him.

 

“Too difficult.” You explained. He wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed along your neck, pushing your hair to your other shoulder. You twisted around and kissed him fervently. He groaned into your mouth as you started undoing his shirt. As soon as it was gone, he laid you down never breaking the kiss. His hands moved over your skin, rough against smooth. He moved up your stomach and held your breast lightly. You moaned against him as he tweaked your nipple gently.

 

“Cas,” You groaned. Your head pushed back into a pillow as Cas kissed his way down your jaw and neck. His hand traveled down your stomach and down to your jeans. He quickly popped the button and sat up. You lifted your hips gently as he slipped your jeans and panties off. Your wings spread out on either side of you. Cas’ eyes roamed over you.

 

“You’re so beautiful.” He muttered making you blush slightly. He ran a finger up your middle, through the valley of your breasts, and then up your face caressing you gently. You sat up carefully and pulled at the button of his dress pants. He pushed your hand away.

 

“Not yet,” he said. He settled between your legs and lay down. He shifted carefully before hooking your legs over his shoulders moving closer. He kissed his way gently up your inner leg until he hit your center. You jumped as his tongue swiped up your pussy stopping over your clit. Your hands treaded through his dark hair as he swirled his tongue within you. You whimpered as he pulled your clit into his mouth and nipped gently. Tension built within you until Cas pushed you and waves of pleasure washed over you. Cas let your legs down and crawled back up to you.

 

“Well, that was…” You were breathing heavy. Cas pulled you back up to him and kissed you while pulling his slacks off. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he kicked his pants off the bed. He slipped a finger into you; you pulled away and groaned into his shoulder as he found your clit. You whimpered as he pulled away.

 

“I’ve got you.” He said quietly. You felt him line himself up with you and push in slowly. You sighed gently as he filled you. He groaned as he bottomed out and his head pressed against yours, his blue eyes staring deep into yours. And then he started to move. He started slow; pushing and pulling allowing you time to adjust to the feeling of him. He pulled you up against his chest with his hands tucked under your wings. His were tucked away so you wrapped yours around you both. Cas was a perfect contraction - he was soft, but his thrusts were still hard and deliberate. He somehow knew exactly what you didn’t even know you wanted as he hit you perfectly with every stroke. You felt him press against your clit again and rub small circles.

 

“Cas,” You gasped.

“I know,” He whispered. “Just let go.” You cried out softly as you came again, this time Cas coming with you. You both rode out your climaxes. It wasn’t hard or sudden, but like a low rolling thunder – calm, but powerful. You held each other tightly as you slowly came down. Cas pulled out of you and tenderly wrapped a blanket around you, easier than trying to get a shirt back on, and pulled you to his chest.

 

“That was your first time, wasn’t it?” Cas mumbled. You looked up and nodded.

 

“I’ve never connected with anyone like you.” You said. “Granted, I’ve never really talked to anyone so I don’t really have a comparison.” Cas laughed gently and kissed the top of your head and you leaned into him.

 

“I hope you stay.” He whispered. You nodded slightly. And for the first time in your life, you felt completely safe and completely loved.


End file.
